AkaKuro: Married life sweet edition
by Kyomi K. Kuroshi
Summary: Sweet is the opposite of Bitter. Put them together you get bittersweet. Now I give you sweet only. But too much sugar is bad for you. Follow AkaKuro to know what happens after you put rings on each others fingers! But you should check out AkaKuro: Marriage life bittersweet edition before you read this edition. It's a complicated story.
1. Akashi senior is a lovely dad

How it turned out this way…Akashi senior did not dare to expect or predict it. He was sure he raised his son to be straight to take over his company one day but one day Seijuurou invited him to dinner at his favourite restaurant and appeared hands in hands with….someone…that is very transparent.

"Seijuurou do repeat what you just say" Akashi senior in all his glory of being a father stared at his son "Father I would like to have your permission to marry Tetsuya" "I do not see a reason why I should accept and you must know that same sex marriage is illegal in Japan" "Didn't I tell you we would be rejected Akashi-kun?" the teal head spoke for the first time that evening "Silence Tetsuya I'm always right therefore I'll always win" Akashi stared at his father then there was a long silence as the two party sat, facing each other. Akashi senior shifted his gaze toward his son's chosen fiancée as he fully analyse the person "Seijuurou I would like to have a word with your fiancée privately, do step out for a moment" at that Akashi slightly flinched but did as he was told.

After Akashi left, it became more awkward, there was no one else but the butler, Akashi senior and Kuroko left in the room then there was a very long silence as Akashi sat outside, waiting impatiently. "I have no idea as of to why you would want to marry my foolish son but if you are here for the money then state your needs." At this remark Kuroko stared at Akashi senior straight in the eyes "Akashi-san I can assure I am not together with Akashi-kun for your fortune, seeing him happy is enough for me" "then leave. That would assure his happiness I can assure you that" Akashi senior immediately demanded "Akashi-san, are you sure about that?" Akashi senior eyes slightly widened "are you questioning me?" "I am not. However, Akashi-kun told me. Ever since he was a child everything was set for him. He cannot decide what he wanted to do, even his hobby is decided for him…by you" "That is what is best for him" "that may be what is best for him but is that what he really wanted?" Kuroko asked as he slightly tilted his head at that moment Akashi barged in and suddenly said "Tetsuya no milkshakes for one year" everyone was confused as Kuroko froze just as the straw of the glass of milkshake he ordered touched his lips "Akashi-kun that is definitely impossible and unreasonable" "it is not unreasonable Tetsuya. If I recall correctly, which I always do, just last month you were hospitalized because you drank 10 vanilla milkshakes during a drinking competition did you not? Afterward your head and teeth was aching so much that you fainted and didn't recover after 5 days" "Seijuurou" Akashi senior called out to his son but utterly shocked as he was ignored "one month and 7 days ago you were sick and couldn't attend classes just because the day before you engages on yet another milkshakes competition" Akashi went on but Kuroko cut in "But I won them all Akashi-kun. Plus milkshakes are healthy for you. It has milk which strengthens your bones and the one I had are low on calories Akashi-kun" Akashi senior watched silently as the two foolishly debated "Tetsuya are you saying that 390 of calories are low? And do not question me" Akashi shot right back "but Akashi-kun without milkshakes I'll die" Kuroko tried the puppy look "no you won't Tetsuya" Akashi junior dead-panned. "If you don't let me have my milkshakes I will start to be unable to talk so I won't talk to you anymore Akashi-kun" the teal head shot back "That is definitely unscientific and unreasonable Tetsuya" "but its possible Akashi-kun. It happened to Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun once" and Akashi junior couldn't say another word. Akashi senior stared at the two then he came to realised. Never once did Seijuurou argued with him and he never scolded the younger either. He was too busy with work. They would only talk once in awhile or something important that requires Seijuurou's help. This is the first time he saw his son argued and lost to someone. He couldn't help but smiled slightly 'so that boy really is the one. The best for Seijuurou is him' Akashi senior thought after all if you're going get married to Akashi Seijuurou you have to at least know how to control Seijuurou at times. But there's one more thing he had to make sure of before he give permission or maybe not. It depends to the couple's response. So Akashi senior straightened his lips and sharpened his eyes "I still do not approve of this. Therefore I will disown you, Seijuurou" he said as Seijuurou turned and half-glare, half-stare at him and smiled bitterly "Do as you like. It won't change that fact that I love Tetsuya and I will marry him neither less" Akashi answered "Akashi-kun is that really ok? I mean you've worked so hard all those years" Kuroko worriedly look at his soon-to-be husband "it is fine, I can assure you that Tetsuya if I'm with you, everything will be alright" Akashi junior kneeled and placed his hand on the slightly smaller male's as he smiled gently.

"AAAANNNNNNAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAA!" a roar was heard through the sound-proof walls and doors "AKASHI-SAMA! LADY SOUZETSU HAD ARRIVED UNEXPECTEDLY!" and the butler that just barged was flung to the other side of the wall "Dear~~ if our son was getting married why didn't you invite me? I would also like to meet our daughter or son in law" a sweet voice was heard from the door "mother" Akashi junior whispered "oh my dear little Seijuurou have grown up so fast! He's getting himself a bride now~" Souzetsu squealed as she saw her son on his knees "so where's my daughter in law?" she excitedly asked "he's right here" Akashi motioned toward Kuroko. Akashi female senior just stared at where her son led her and blushed "good job my son! He's perfect!" she smiled happily then went over to Akashi senior "Dear~~ why didn't you give them permission right away? He's perfect for our son! My new son in law! What is your name?" "Um…I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you" Kuroko bowed respectfully as Souzetsu teleported and started to give him the hug of death "KKYYYYYAAAAAA~~~ he's so cute! Oh my gosh his name is cute too! Why is everything about him so cute~~?!" she cuddled and patted his head "you can definitely have my permission to marry each other~~! Kya~~~!" and so she continued to cuddle Kuroko. Akashi senior sighed "you have my permission" he finally gave in and Seijuurou was staring at him in surprise "but I do still wish to hold my grandchildren. Keep that in mind" Akashi senior stood up and grabbed his wife before she cuddle his new son-in-law to death (which she manage to anyway, but not to death, to a point where he's unconscious) Akashi smiled and sighed "it's my win today, father" he held Kuroko up, bridal style as he prepare to leave. Akashi senior just smiled and sighed. His son is really is growing up rather quick. Too quickly if he was to say so. But if this is what makes him happy then that's good enough.

As Akashi seniors stepped in the car Seijuurou was outside, with his unconscious soon-to-be wife in hand. He smiled and voiced a "thank you" to his father. The man was a bit taken back but he just smirked and gave his son a thumb up which surprised Seijuurou neither less. This is something that probably only happen once in a lifetime but Akashi junior strive to make it happen again. Winning over his father is the best feeling…well…second to best feeling.

"Akashi-kun you've been smirking for awhile to the point that it got creepy" Akashi snapped out of his thoughts and came to face with Kuroko's face which very close to his own. They are currently returning back to their own perspective houses via the bus since Akashi couldn't get any other cars except for a limousine. Kuroko's parents were quite happy and gave their permission right away unlike Akashi senior who took 6 hours to decide. So it's quite late now. The wedding plans have already been decided and will be discussed between the two families the next day. However for now let's just have the two love birds enjoying their time together while I (the author) talk to Akashi senior. Please bear with me.

(Akashi senior: what is this? Why is my son getting married so soon?

K: Akashi-san he is old enough to get marry now.

Akashi senior: then could you at least make it a female? I would like to hold my grandchildren and continue the Akashi blood.

K: one, Kuroko-shi is adorable and no female can replace him even if it's the female version of him. Two if you didn't know, I am the god in this fanfiction, Akashi-san, which leaves you no choice but to do as I write even if you are absolute and no objections please! I assure you will hold your grandchildren.

Akashi senior: how is that possible? I am certain that male pregnancy is well and truly fictional.

K: Mr. Akashi this **is **fictional and even if it's not I have my ways. End of discussion. Goodbye and I would not like to hear from you again)

Sorry for the long wait. Anyway…

**The next day**

The two families met and has sat down for dinner to discuss or rather be told about the wedding plans "EH?! I won't get to choose Tetsuya-chan's wedding dress?! WHY!?" Both mothers yelled loudly as they pouted "I see I will work on the funding then" Akashi senior said as he leaned back on his chair "then I'll take care of the locations and such" Kuroko's father smiled from his usual dead pan expression. In the end they got along really well, much more than Akashi expected.

**And so…..**

Their wedding came just like that. On the day everyone was there, and by everyone I do not mean everyone in the world, I mean the Generations of Miracle, Seirin, Yosen, Shuutoku, Kaijou, Touou, Rakuzan and relatives were there. Momoi was in charge of preparing Kuroko for the ceremony and once Akashi was done he headed to the chapel as he waited patiently for his husband. There's something you guys must know. Akashi Group is a very influential company in the world so having a same sex marriage in Japan is just easy as breathing. However, "okay now the groom must go and rescue the bribe from the dressing room!" the young female priest announced, Akashi Seijuurou wasn't even sure of she was a priest. But he rushed over to Kuroko's dressing room to see Momoi and Riko standing with their arms crossed in their beautiful dresses staring at them. The entire invited and non-invited guests have followed too. "Now you must give us an amount until we see it is worth it for you to have Kuroko as your bride" the priest walked over and went into the dressing room. "Oh~ how interesting. Isn't this a Chinese game used at weddings in modern time?" Akashi senior raised an eyebrow in amusement "oh and everyone else can join in to help the groom as well~" Momoi said cheerfully "okay-ssu I'll go first! What about 1,000,000,000 yen?" Kise jumped "errmmm…..no" Riko rejected "Mai-chan's 10 years worth of magazine tickets?" Aomine said but a pair scissors flew by "NO WAY!" and the coach duo punch the living light out of Ahomine "jaa~~~unlimited snack?" Murasakibara munched on his snack "no" rejected~~ "oh! That's right 100000000000000000 basketballs!" and Kagami's living light was punched out of him "is there anything else in your head that isn't related to basketball?" Riko asked shakingly "daily Oha-Asa lucky item" "Shintarou don't be foolish" Akashi immediately shot as he think of what is best to actually have Tetsuya flying out of that room and into his arms "Fathers, do you have any suggestions?" Akashi immediately turned to his dads "you know what is best Seijuurou" "that's right Seijuurou-kun, _that_ would definitely get him flying" Kuroko's father stared at the door.

So Akashi just stood there as the others around screamed all kind of things "Tetsuya come on out and I'll reward you with a lifetime of milkshakes" Akashi held out his arms waiting for Kuroko to shot out "guh!" the coach line expressions paled as they continued to stare at the door behind them but nothing happened. Kuroko Tetsuya, for the first time, didn't get bribed by milkshakes. So that left Akashi standing there awkwardly and everyone confused so the two coaches decided to go and check up on the bride but before they went they threatened "if any of you decide to come in. I'll make sure your stomach is fill with our cooking~" and minutes later someone in a white dress shot out of the room and headed straight for Kise "ah! K-K-Kuroko-chi~~~! Have you changed your mind to marry me?" Kise squealed happily as he hug 'Kuroko' "Ahem" Akashi coughed "your husband is over here Tetsuya" as that was said Kuroko ignite pass Kise into Aomine and ran over to his husband.

Akashi seniors stood there shocked "W-What is this? Seijuurou explain yourself this instance. This is not the male you have shown me as your fiancée" "Father, I can assure you that, this person is, indeed, Kuroko Tetsuya, my soon to be husband" the small priest stepped out from the room with the other girls "It's my special make up. Souzetsu-san and Setsu-san have request -ahemthreatenedahem- for me to carry it out" the small priest who goes by the name of 'K' explained "originally Momoi-san, Riko-san and me planned for Kuroko-san to be in a suit but due to Souzetsu-san and Setsu-san last minute orders I had to make adjustments, the game just now was giving me time to make the adjustments required. Anyway let us resume the ceremony." And that was the first step that happened to them on, their wedding day.

Akashi stood there waiting for his husband, as the door opened the sight of Kuroko Tetsuya took his breath. He had seen this just a moment ago but didn't pay much attention. Kuroko with a beautiful aqua* wig that reached his waist, in a dress that start just above his chest and stop 1.5 cm above his knees (Akashi analysis) and someone in the chapel was rushed the hospital because blood loss.

"I, hereby, declare you, Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya as husband and husband, let Yato (Noragami reference) bless those two beautiful souls and fill them with happiness. You may now exchange rings and kiss the groom." K finished and everyone clapped as Kuroko and Akashi exchange rings and a passionate kiss. But minutes after they started to throw random things at K. why you ask? Well because Yato is the god of calamity, in other words bad luck, so he really can't bless anyone. "Oh~ my son is all grown up now~~" Souzetsu and Setsu wiped away their tears as their husband confront them. Everyone understand the reason why K didn't use the proper marriage speech but why an anime reference? Noragami, especially.

At the after party Kuroko was still in the dress, greetings all the far away relatives of both families. Akashi swore he saw some of his uncles and cousin, that he doesn't even know, flirting with his Tetsuya as he, himself, was busy greeting the relatives over at Kuroko's side of the family so he couldn't protect his poor husband that is so innocently obvious to the eyes that is raping and stripping he received. How Akashi wished he could just grabbed Tetsuya away and run to their honeymoon right afterwards instead of having to stay here and put up with _anger_ of Tetsuya getting eyes raped and stripped. After the greetings rounds were done Akashi still can't get to Tetsuya because they were both surrounded by fangirls and fanboys that they don't remember invited. In a corner of the room, was a very, very gloomy aura. There sat Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki as they sulked about Kuroko getting married so soon "WHYY KKUUURRROOOKKKOOO-CCHHIIII~~!" Kise cried "TTTTTTTTEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSTTTUUUUUUU-KKKKKKUNNNNNNNN IIIISSS GGGGEEEETTTTIIIINNNNNNGGGGG MMMMMMAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIIIEEEDDDD. BBBBUUUUTTTT NNNNNOOOOOOOTTTTTT TTTTTTOOOOOO MMMMMMEEEEE!WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Momoi practically screamed "WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY TTTTTTEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUU?! WHY NOT ME? WHY DID YOU DITCHED ME?!" Aomine had finally lost his sanity and lunged to hug Kuroko, together with Kise and Momoi and ended up knocking them all onto the cold floor. Everything went silence "Daiki. Ryouta. Satsuki" Akashi said as he smiled, ever so sweetly. The three immediately paled as they got off of Tetsu and helped the smaller male up to his feet "what've gotten into you three this evening? Why are you crying?" Kuroko took out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears, it turned out the three were already wasted, very wasted "Daiki. Ryouta. Satsuki" Akashi slightly raised his voice and the deadly aura increase dramatically as it creep towards the three sulking idiots "I sincerely apologize Akashi-sama" they bowed and ran back to the corner and continued sulking. Since the floor was cold from the air conditioner and Kuroko was wearing a dress that exposed his shoulders and he just fell on it. Imagine, just imagine the coldness, when you curiously lick a frozen object and your tongue got stuck, and then apply that feeling to your back. "Here, wear this Tetsuya" Akashi took off his jacket and placed it on Kuroko's shoulders "it must have been cold" "thank you Akashi-kun" Akashi will have to fix that**

So it's now around 5:00am in the morning luckily everyone graduated from college or university so they don't have to worry about classes and they have got permission from their bosses for a day off tomorrow because they got all wasted to the point where Midorima was singing 'PONPONPON' out loud, now imagine the others. Aomine, Kise and Kagami had to go by the nearest tree to vomit for a good 10 minutes before heading home with the swag walk. In the end it was ridiculously fun.

The next day Akashi and Tetsuya packed and got ready for their 1 month honeymoon, which wasn't a really a good idea because riding a plane while having a hangover is the worst. But before anyone know it, the two already one third of their way to Fiji. Imagine what would happen after they return, just imagine Akashi and Tetsuya both have tanned skin with sunglasses resting on their head, flower print shirts, tropical flowers necklace and greeting you, no more Japanese, with 'Hola!' and they live happily ever after. The end.

[HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG OOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN! 'Hola' is Hawaiian who put this in there? Wait! It's over 3,000 words. Well thank you for reading!

-Phone rings-

K: hello?

Akashi: explain this instance

K: explain what?

Akashi: what happen after Tetsuya and I got back from our honeymoon?

K: you live happily ever after.

Akashi: elaborate.

K:….

Kuroko: what Akashi-kun wanted to say is: K-san why is there only one chapter?

K: Well, because I'm too lazy~

Akashi: that is no excuse. Continue this story until I give you permission to stop

K: EHHHHHH?! That'll kill me!

Akashi: no excuses

Kuroko: Akashi-kun… sorry but I agree with K-san this time, it'll kill her.

K: That's right Akashi-sama!

Akashi: this is astonishment for what happened in the previous edition. You made me become the antagonist again. Plus I was very out of character.

K:eh? You read that? Well I'm sorry I'm still learning about the characters.

Kuroko: Hai…thank you for reading until the next chapter.

K: hey wait we still haven't settle this yet-

[Review to let me know you are interested! And tell me some tips on how to write Akashi properly or else he'll kill me if possible. Thanks for reading!]

*you may notice I use aqua instead of 'teal'. I want to tell you guys something Kuroko's hair is actually not teal. It's either light blue, sky blue, powder blue or etc. but definitely not teal. You should search up shades of blue to confirm this information. Then I might be wrong. Who knows? You decide.

**if you don't know what I'm talking about it's in the next chapter. I have proof read it (I have bad grammar and needs a beta but too lazy to find one) and I can assure you I wrote it right.


	2. NSFW Seijuurou-kun

{Smex included. NSFW}

It was expected that the couple would move out of their parents' house and moved into a household of their own. And so they did. But living in a normal house doesn't appeal to Akashi at all. So he ended up buying a penthouse. Good job Akashi. After their honeymoon they moved in straight away "Tetsuya while I'm busy with work I expect you to not communicate with anyone suspicious. Hears the words 'Stranger, danger'" is what Akashi would tell Kuroko every morning before he head to work. Akashi, who worked for his father, he could take over the company any day but why of course he wouldn't do that. If he did, the time he get to spend with Tetsuya would be even less and he would not dare to even leave Tetsuya alone where anyone can just take him. The thoughts alone are frightening. The fact that he had let Kuroko go to work where he obvious and vulnerable to people's perverted eyes and thoughts is already enough for him to kidnap Kuroko and lock him in their own penthouse forever and never let him out. But he wouldn't do that. He knew Tetsuya would be sad to leave his job. The sky blue male just love the kids too much to leave them. Sometimes Akashi would pick him up after work, now don't get him wrong, Akashi is definitely not jealous of anyone or anything. Maybe with Nigou as an exception. That dog receive overflowing love from his Tetsuya and he thought that it wasn't fair. Considered that he haven't 'claimed' Tetsuya yet made it worse. Akashi is sexually frustrated. You might ask what they did when they were on their honeymoon. Here's the schedule:

Sleep

Sleep some more

Explore islands

Have lunch

Explore more islands

Tries vacation resorts

Back to hotel

Cuddle

Sleep

Now repeat.

Akashi did not have the chance to bring up the topic 1. Because he enjoys Tetsuya's company too much 2. That he forgot completely about it. But no worries, the time will come. Hopefully soon.

They were happy. Well except for Akashi to be sexually frustrated and wasn't planning to tell anyone. About one month after they settled in Akashi was assigned to a business trip. OVERSEA no less. He'll be miles away from his beloved. Let's hope he doesn't go berserk.

Kuroko on the other hand was…..normal. He was glad that he agreed to Akashi's proposal because now he was happy. He got the kids at kindergarten, Akashi next to him every night (NOTHING HAPPENED OK?). Now that Akashi was on a business trip and it was school holiday Kuroko was bored. He could remember the many warnings Akashi repeatedly said before he left for the trip. Not to mention his lover is now many miles away. That nightly Skype call isn't enough for him.

It only been 1 month since they got married and he already missed Akashi so much. Not that he'll show it. All his friends are busy, Kise happened to be the captain of the plane that Akashi flew on, Aomine is now at the countryside, taking a break from his basketball, catching crayfishes, Midorima is running the most busiest hospital in the country: Midori Hospital (Takao is with him), Murasakibara opened a bakery nearby with Himuro, they're doing pretty well, Kagami is now a famous NBA basketball player most known for the longest to stay in 'the zone' that it's almost ridiculous. Everyone is getting on with their life so did Kuroko. But right now he was bored. He didn't know what to do. So he decided it was time to explore their apartment complex. Though he also wondered why Akashi bought a penthouse instead of a normal house, nope knowing Akashi he would buy a whole mansion. It doesn't matter now anyway. On his way down to the floor below he bumped into a figure, taller than him. "_Oh are you ok?" _English? A foreigner? "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking" weird Japanese accent? "Oh no it's okay I'm sorry for bumping into you" Kuroko was helped up to his feet as he had a proper look at the foreigner "I'm Akaou. Nice to meet you" 'Akaou? Just like Akashi-kun?' Kuroko thought to himself. "Oya? You don't look like _very familiar_ are you _new_?" the blonde head asked with mixture of English in between "no I moved here one month ago" Kuroko stood, way smaller than Akaou "_ oh really? _ I haven't met anyone ever since I moved to this _apartment _complex. So I'm _surprised_ to see you! Wait…are you _transparent? _You look like a _ghost_" Kuroko have to start learning English and teach the blonde Japanese if he want to be friends with the (probably) the only the person he ever seen in this block ever since he moved in. Oh well if he is successful in making friends with Akaou he won't be bored when Akashi is gone on another trip.

That night Kuroko told Akashi about Akaou which Akashi wasn't very pleased to hear. He's stuck doing work day and night so he can return to his husband as soon as possible, but then his beloved just walked out and made friends with a foreigner, stranger danger, he can get kidnap while he's not looking. Not that Akashi will show it.

After two weeks of endless work Akashi finally made it home, barely alive. Kuroko was there to help him to bed, they both slumped on the bed, Akashi fell asleep but Kuroko never managed to get up because of Akashi iron grip. Good job Akashi-shi you've done well. The next morning the couple was awake by the continuous ring of their doorbell "mmm~ Akashi-kun can you….let me go? I'll get the door…." Akashi didn't response "Akashi-kun" Akashi didn't response "Akashi-kun" "Tetsuya. Stay here I'll get it." But the red head didn't move "Akashi-kun?" "after I wake up…" the two stayed in silence but the doorbell kept ringing, soon it change to banging "Akashi-kun" Akashi stood up and moved to the door, topless (because Kuroko took it off yesterday to change Akashi into his sleepwear but he couldn't finish his job before Akashi and him both fall in the bed)

"Tetsu! Open the door!" "Kurokochi! I have come for you~!" what are they doing here? Why are they here, interrupting his happy married life? "Akachin~ Kurochin!" the banging was getting louder. Akashi slammed the door open and looked (glared) at them as he smiled "What is it?" he asked "w-w-wow nice morning huh, Akashi?" the NBA, crayfish loving, basketball player answered nervously "We heard that Kurokochi was alone at home so we thought that we'll drop by, never thought that you'll be here as well Akashichi~" "oh? Do you mean that I am not allowed to be in my own residential area?" Akashi's smile widen "Ryouta. You have long graduated. Why is your logical sense so low?" that sent Kise crying in the corner. "….ah. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED, AKASHI WHAT DID YOU DO TO TETSU?! TETSU ARE YOU-"a dark aura developed the tanned man (A/N: I'm being so racist to Ahomine that it's not even funny). It seems like the idea of locking his beloved away sounds really appealing at the moment. If only he could do that. But he's not going to show it. Bear it, Seijuurou. Bear it. He kept telling himself. Bear it a little further.

One day after work, Akashi's husband had prepare his dinner as the blue head was taking a bath. "Tetsuya I'm home" Akashi left his business case in his room and walked toward the kitchen where his husband is currently in. "How was work Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as he set down a plate "Tetsuya would you do me a favour and avoid bringing up my work into our time alone?" Akashi said as he wait for his mate to take a seat "Akashi-kun recently you looked very tired would you like a massage tonight?" oh here comes his chance "why, yes Tetsuya that would be lovely" and so Akashi quickly finish his dinner, desert so he can eat 'supper'. 'Akashi-kun is like a kid' Kuroko thought in his head as he watch his husband eat the food faster than usual. Then Akashi ran to the shower, ran back when he's done and prepare for the night.

The time has come Akashi and Kuroko are now in their shared bed room. Akashi is on his stomach, Kuroko climbed on his back and started massaging his shoulders, if that wasn't enough to send him to heaven he didn't know what could. Well there is one thing he can do and to send them both to paradise. Soon…..Kuroko's magical hands move down to Akashi's back as he continue to massage the fatigue away. But who would have thought…Akashi fell asleep from too much relaxation.

The next day he woke up and angrily went to work. He missed his chance. The absolute Akashi-sama had _failed_ to claim his husband chances after chances. And now he wasn't happy. Kuroko didn't quite get what happened in the past few days but ever since Akashi and he got back from their honeymoon Akashi-kun had been very grumpy. And he didn't know why. But he didn't really give it much thoughts.

Today he heard that one of his childhood friend came back from their long oversea studies he immediately received a message for him to meet up with them. When he arrived he spotted a blonde head and a black "Oh! Kuroko over here!" his friend waved at him, he took a seat next to them and faced the blonde head "Oh hello Kuroko-san" it was Akaou who sat with his friend "K-san would you introduce us?" Kuroko ordered for a vanilla shake "Oh! Kuroko this is Akaou!" "We've met before" Kuroko interrupted "don't interrupt me I know. He told me. Anyway he was my friend over in America he just moved here before me. We've been friends the moment we meet! Though the dude's bisexual and doesn't find me attractive" "but I don't think I need to know that much information" Kuroko sipped on his shake "hahaha~ K you didn't have to reveal that much" "Akaou you better not think of claiming Kuroko. He's married" K held up Kuroko's hand to show his ring "oh who's the lucky lady?" "You mean, man" K corrected "what? _Same sex marriage_ is allowed in Japan?" "I don't know they managed to pull it off" K shrugged "Kuroko how's it going with Akashi?" the blue head remained quiet "is it that bad?" Akaou stared "No…but ever since after our honeymoon Akashi-kun had been very grumpy" Kuroko sipped his shake. K and Akaou stared at each other then back at Kuroko then back to each other then back to Kuroko "….Did…you guys….do it?" K awkwardly asked her friend "eh?" Akaou looked out the window "you…know…'that' thing'" K sweat dropped "that thing?" Kuroko slightly tilted his head "Akaou. Explain to him when you guys go back to your apartment because I don't want to get ignite pass here".

-Time lapse: 2hrs later-

Akaou and Kuroko was on their way home "Akaou-san would-""Please call me Akaou. I'm not used to _Japanese honorifics _it makes me uncomfortable" the blonde interrupted "…then Akaou, would you please explain to me what 'that thing' is?" Akaou smile awkwardly…should he corrupt that pure and innocent mind or he should not? That is the question. "Akaou, please…" Kuroko relinquished a little of his kawaii-ness and Akaou was convinced. "Well you see….."

At that moment Akashi was on his way back home when he heard Tetsuya's voice with another presence of what seem to be a foreigner "Well you see…'that thing' we talked about earlier is when a man's **** goes into another man's ******* and then the man's **** move back and forth until they both *** but it doesn't necessary stops there. They can do it until they pass out. In other words having ***.However this process doesn't necessary be between two people there's a thing called ****** ***********" who is that person and why is he telling Tetsuya that? Akashi thought to himself "Akaou…." he quickly ran and grabbed his innocent husband away back into their penthouse.

"A-Akashi-kun!" Kuroko followed his husband into their penthouse and was pinned to the wall the moment Akashi locked the door "Tetsuya would you please explain?" outside there was banging "Kuroko are you ok?!" Akaou's voice was heard "Akaou-san I'm fine!" Kuroko managed to yell to assured his acquaintance that he was okay but before he could ask what his husband is doing his lips was smacked against the other, his wrists was held tightly and he couldn't resist, Akashi's leg was between his to prevent him from falling. "Oh, alright then see you again" and the blonde left "Tetsuya" the red head whispered huskily as he licked Kuroko's ear "explain. Now" what is he supposed to say? He can't explain this. Not while Akashi-kun is doing weird things to him. "Tetsuya, call my name" "Akashi…kun!" Akashi pinched one of his husband's pink buds "try again" Akashi released Kuroko's wrist and moved to removing the blue head's shirt "mmmh!" Kuroko inwardly moaned as Akashi licked his chest "Akashi?" Kuroko tried to answer but his voice was horribly shaking "incorrect" Akashi's hand moved down to Kuroko's pant and started to pleasure his lover 'down' there "Answer me Tetsuya…what is my name?" Akashi sucked on the delicious pink bud and increase his pumping speed. But he realised, it'll be difficult to do it in this position so he moved them both to the coach. "Well Tetsuya?" Kuroko was on all-four and Akashi behind him on his knees, finally reaching the ring of muscle "Ah no, Akashi-kyun~!" While Kuroko is unfocused and his thoughts are clouded by lust Akashi applied lotion to his fingers, now don't get him wrong, this is body massage lotion, not the proper lotion. "Tetsuya, relax" the first finger went in "Ngh!" Kuroko's eyes started to tear up "Tetsuya say my name" Kuroko remained silent….which didn't please Akashi at all so as a punishment Akashi grabbed his lover's member "Tetsuya" another finger was added and is now stretching the tight muscles "mmh…h-hah~ i-if I say your name, ah~…then will you stop?" his lover breathlessly asked.

He knew it, forcing this on Tetsuya would end up badly but he can't stop now "it's up to you, Tetsuya" Akashi gently kissed the tears away, as he added the third finger and let go of Kuroko's neglected member "hya~!" the slightly smaller male squirmed under Akashi slightly brushing against Akashi's member "S-Seijuurou-kun~" all movements suddenly stops "What is it, Tetsuya?" Akashi straightened himself and smiled "how….mean…" Kuroko whispered, apparently Akashi stopped just when Kuroko was about to 'release' "Akashi-kun…" Akashi didn't react. Kuroko slightly pouted "Seijuurou-kun" "yes? What is it, Tetsuya?" Kuroko stood up and led his lover into their bedroom "I don't mind….if Seijuurou-kun continues" that one sentence caught Akashi off guard, as expected of Tetsuya, he never cease to be beyond Akashi's expectations. However for Tetsuya's health tomorrow he must make sure "Are you sure of this Tetsuya?" Kuroko looked shocked and he looked away as he tried to smile "but…if Aka-Seijuurou-kun doesn't want to its fine" Akashi smirked as he tackled his lover to the bed "if tomorrow you can't walk, I'll stay with you in bed" Kuroko smiled into the kiss.

The next day, Kuroko really couldn't walk, at all "Ak-Seijuurou-kun did something happen yesterday?" Kuroko laid in bed as Akashi cuddled him "Akashi-kun is fine. Though I prefer Seijuurou" Akashi brought Kuroko closer. The blue head looked at his husband with full on kawaii-ness that made the red head feel guilty. He can't just say just because he was jealous now can he? "Could it be that Akashi-kun was jealous?" …bullseyes. Akashi just smiled "it's a secret Tetsuya." Finally he closed his eyes in peace. Finally he claimed the blue head as rightfully his.

[Omake]

"Seijuurou. I have a request to ask of you" it was Akashi senior who called just when Akashi and Kuroko are STILL cuddling in bed "what is it, father?" "I would like to hold my grandchildren by next year. Would you be able to complete that?"…has his father finally became INSANE? "Father you know that is impossible" "Seijuurou, my son, try your best with Tetsuya" and Akashi senior hang up. Akashi put his phone down on the night table then turned to his husband. Kuroko's facial colour paled immediately as Akashi smiled "Tetsuya, shall we continue to Round 23?"

NOTES:

Generally when you marry someone you change your last name to theirs but for some reason I can't write 'Akashi Tetsuya' then I won't be able to tell which on is Akashi and which one is Kuroko. So I keep Kuroko's last name.

[A/N: First of all I didn't die *insert clapping sounds effects here*. Second of all I am so sorry for not updating the story because I have exams this term and assignments are cramping up really bad. I actually wrote this chapter in class. Not the last bit where the 'Actions' are. Talking about 'actions' *glooms* I'm sorry I can't write smex. I'm sorry I can't keep the characters in characters. I'm sorry I can't write. I'm sorry for this crappy and long chapter. I'm sorry for starting this series. I'm sorry I started writing. I'm sorry that I have the internet. I'm sorry for saying I'm sorry over and over again. Third of all GODAMMIT ITS 3,000+ WORDS. WHY AM I USING THE SCHOOL'S LAPTOP TO WRITE YAOI?! WOULDN'T IT BE BAD IF THE ADMINISTRATOR FINDS OUT?! Anyway good news for you. This series will continue and would be updated at random times. And finally THANK YOU FOR READING UNTIL THIS FAR MOST PEOPLE WOULD JUST SKIP THE AUTHOR NOTES (like me) SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! If I have the motivation that is…..sorry….]


End file.
